


Star Wars: The Rogue Wizard

by Terrahsims



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrahsims/pseuds/Terrahsims
Summary: At the beginning of the Clone Wars on the edge of known space, newly minted Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is thrown into a wormhole and crash lands on Earth. More specifically, he crashes into the Forbidden Forest during Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will Anakin be able to help Harry with the Tri-Wizard tournament or will Harry say "up-yours to the Wizarding world and leave Earth to explore know space with Anakin?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Star Wars: The Rogue Wizard

Harry Potter, 14-year-old Boy-Who-Lived, had enough. He should have known that he couldn’t have a normal year at Hogwarts. A normal life was all he wanted. “ _Normal, huh_.” Harry thought. That’s all the Dursley’s pushed on Harry, it was repeated so frequently, just as often as him being called a freak, and he knew he would never be normal to them. He also wouldn’t be normal in the Wizarding world; after all, he was the _“Boy-Who-Lived,”_ Harry thought sarcastically. 

Harry sat on his broom as he flew lazily over the Black Lake, it was a cold, wet November 1, the day after he had been selected as the fourth Tri-Wizard champion. Everyone was mad at him, Ron thought he was a cheat, Hermione, well she knew he didn’t cheat, but she seemed tired. Harry just knew she was not going to support him this time around.

As Harry flew towards the far south side of the lake, he heard a loud boom in the clouds above him as something crash-landed in the Forbidden Forest. He watched birds and other…things…fly out of the forest in fear. Being curious and not caring about the rules, rules that never kept HIM safe, he decided to check out the crash. As he flew towards it, Hedwig joined him, landing on the front portion of his broom, “at least you haven’t abandoned me, girl,” Harry said to his snowy white owl.

\-----

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan screamed as he watched his apprentice and fellow knight spin out of control as he was piloting a stolen ship, Boba Fett's ship to be exact, watching as the ship and Jedi Knight get sucked into an unknown wormhole. 

“Ugh, who hit me with a Bantha?” Anakin moaned as he sat up from where he had been thrown against the control panel in front. Looking in front of him was a blue planet, and he was rapidly descending, “I’m not going to crash, I’m not going to crash,” Anakin chanted as he flipped switches, pulled levers, and braced for impact. As he was dangerously descending, Anakin thought he saw an old castle and lake before he was able to get the ship stabilized and hover above a forest before the power cut. His ship dropped straight down into the forest below.

\-----

At the start of the year, Harry started dreaming about flying. He would be on his broom above the lake with a girl in front of him. Those dreams usually ended very messily, and he would rush to the shower in the morning, embarrassed. Harry just thought it would be Hermione flying on his broom with him, not Hedwig. Harry snorted as he narrowed in on a hole in the trees below him. “That’s a weird crash,” Harry said to Hedwig.

“I DIDN’T CRASH!” a voice yelled out below him.

“Anakin,” came a voice sounding very frustrated. “For being the best pilot, I have ever met, you do crash an awful lot.”

“I DIDN’T CRASH!” the voice yelled out again below Harry.

“Well, you did sort of crash, but it was a weird crash. Instead of crashing and showing a long skid mark, you kinda crashed straight down and pulverized all the trees in this area.” Harry said as he sat on his broom, hovering about 10 feet off the ground.

The man…boy…man…who had been yelling twirled around quickly and pulled out a long electric staff which he held at one end, kinda like a sword. His eyes wide as he didn’t sense the boy come up behind him. At his feet was a roundish-cylinder metal robot with a see-through man being projected in front of the robot. There was a second…man, a see-through green goblin next to the see-through man holding a long staff as he looked not at the boy but at the crash site.

“I didn’t crash,” the man said to the boy as he studied him, “how are you flying?”

“Better than you,” Harry responded cheekily, and the see-through man chuckled. “Hedwig and I were flying over the lake, and you came in the atmosphere in a dive above me, for a moment you straightened out and hovered over the Forbidden Forest before you crashed straight down.”

“Crash, did you,” the green goblin said, “like a stone on a calm lake, flat against the surface, drop it does.”

“I know the Muggles have traveled to our Moon, but I didn’t think they had spaceships like this,” Harry said, pointing towards the ship, “are you an alien? You look human.”

“I am human. A Force-sensitive Human,” the boy-man said as he dropped his arm, and the electric charge to his sword stopped.

“Force-sensitive, I’ve never heard that term before,” Harry said as he lowered himself off his broom to the forest floor, being careful to move Hedwig to his shoulder.

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter,” the boy introduced himself.

“Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight,” the man introduced himself.

“This is Hedwig, what’s a Jedi Knight?” Harry asked as he petted Hedwig.

“A Force-sensitive being is someone who can manipulate the Force. The force is a current that is in everything, the wind, the trees, people, plants, animals, stones. The force can create life or destroy it,” the see-through man said from behind Anakin.

“Oh, I forgot you were there.” Anakin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Harry, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Master, and Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order.”

“Master? You’re a slave?” Harry asked warily.

“WHAT?! NO! Not anymore.” Anakin said, shocked. Harry stayed silent but did cock his left eyebrow at the young man.

“The Jedi, an order of protectors, they are,” the green goblin, Yoda said, “many levels, there are.”

“The levels are Younglings, small children: Padawans, young teenagers training in the Jedi way. A Jedi Master will take a Padawan under their wing to train them. Anakin was my Padawan before he was promoted to a Jedi Knight. After some time as a Knight, you become a Jedi Master. Some never move past being a Knight. The highest in the order is Yoda, who is our Grandmaster.”

“I think I understand,” Harry said. “Are there Light Jedi and Dark Jedi?”

“No, well, yes, sort of.” Obi-Wan said, “The Jedi Order are protectors, believing in democracy. It is the Jedi’s job to protect the Universe. There is the opposite of Jedi, which is the Sith; they are all for themselves; they want to dominate the Universe.”

“The sort of part is the dark Jedi who have become…disenfranchised with the Jedi Order, they can still follow some of the Jedi teachings but have stopped following some of the main principles of the Order becoming dangerous to those around them,” Anakin said as he moved to his space ship and started to fettle with a panel and some wiring.

“So basically, the Jedi Order is some sort of religious cult?” Harry asked as he moved closer to the robot.

“WHAT?! NO!” Obi-Wan yelled, insulted by the boy’s description of the order.

Yoda chuckled, “The Force, worshipped people do. Jedi, people, worship also. However, Cult is not.”

“No, a cult tries to get as many members as it can, brainwashing them to believe in…” Obi-Wan cut off as the boy was giving him a particular, look. “Look, not just anyone can become a Jedi.”

“You can’t just up and decide to become a Jedi one day. I joined when I was nine years old, and Obi-Wan’s Master Qui-Gon Jinn had to argue with the Jedi Council to get permission for me to join. I was considered too old to learn the Jedi way.” Anakin said from the ship his back still turned to Harry.

“Still seems Cultish to me, it’s easier to brainwash someone from a younger age,” Harry stated as he sat down on one of the destroyed trees, Hedwig leaving him to fly to a more distant tree where she could look down on Harry.

“Look, the Jedi are not a Cult. The Sith, yes, they could be described as a cult, except they have a membership cap at two. A Master and an Apprentice. But the Jedi are not a Cult. I want to know how you were able to fly on a stick?” Anakin said as he closed the panel and turned back to Harry.

“Magic.” Harry simply stated.

“Magic?” Anakin and Obi-Wan questioned at the same time.

“Sorcerer, you are?” Yoda questioned.

“Umm…no? We don’t use that term; males are Wizards, and females are Witches.” Harry stated.

“Like Dathomirian Nightsisters?” Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

“Is your whole planet Wizards and Witches or just a small population?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Oh, no. Just a small population. I suspect what you call the Force, my people call Magic. I am a Magic Using Human.” Harry said stating the fact that he was a wizard the same way Anakin had stated he was force sensitive.

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan and Yoda, “check midi-chlorian level, you should.” Yoda finally stated.

Anakin fumbled at his belt which held different pockets before he finally came up with a small device, “this will test your blood to see what your midi-chlorian levels are.” Anakin said approaching Harry. “May I?”

“Okay…” Harry said hesitantly, “but I’m not joining your Cult,” Harry nervously laughed as Anakin using the device poked his finger.

“My God!” Anakin said shocked. “His midi-chlorian level is almost 15,000!”

“How old are you Harry?” Obi-Wan question.

“Too old to join your Cult, I’m 14,” Harry responded.

“By the time he is your age Anakin he will rival you in power.” Obi-Wan said impressed. “Too bad he is too old to be trained.”

“How old are you and what is your level?” Harry asked Anakin.

“I am 19 years old and I am just above 20,000,” Anakin stated staring at Harry. “Can I see your stick?”

“No, I’m not into blokes,” Harry said with a straight face.

“WHAT?! NO! The flying stick!” Anakin said as he started to blush.

“Okay, if your Force is the same as my Magic you should be able to fly on my BROOM,” Harry said emphasizing the word broom to let the Jedi Knight know it wasn’t just a stick. Harry handed the broom to Anakin and watched as Anakin mounted it. “Don’t you want some instruction first?”

“Nope, I haven’t found anything that I can’t fly,” Anakin said confidently.

“He means he hasn’t found anything he hasn’t crashed,” Obi-Wan warned.

“If you crash and break my broom you WILL be paying to replace it with the newest model,” Harry said and watched as Anakin winked at him and started to hover. Then just as with Neville in the first year, the broom started to act on its own and started to buck Anakin as he lost control. Harry pulled his wand and using the classic levitation charm to get Anakin and the broom back into his control and on the ground, without crashing.

“I LIKE IT!” Anakin said happily, “I want one.”

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said in exasperation as he shook his head his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache.

“Magic and Force, the same yet different,” Yoda replied as he held his chin with his three fingers. “Investigate Magic, you shall.”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Anakin said happily.

“Also, Anakin, find out what planet you are on so you can get home,” Obi-Wan said sighing shaking his head at his former apprentice.

“You’re on Earth.” Harry replied, but seeing the ‘huh’ looks he keep to, “Earth, The Great Blue Marble in the Sky, Third Rock from the Sun, Terra-Firma, Gaia.” Harry keeps going.

“TERRA!” Obi-Wan shouted, “Did you say, Terra?”

“Yes, that was what we called this planet about a thousand years ago,” Harry said.

“The old legends say that Humans were kidnapped from planet Terra, a thousand years ago, and seeded on other planets as slaves. However, the planet Terra was lost, and we were unable to get home.” Obi-Wan stated.

“Oh, well, welcome home to planet Earth,” Harry said cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone! So I had to get it out of my head so I could continue with Godling at Half-Blood Camp. I do plan to continue this story...just slowly...Book 2 of The Littlest Asgardian is more of a priority to me.


End file.
